Ellas La Imagen, Yo La Historia
by ElsyAnimetronik
Summary: Recopilación de "drabbles" posteados en la actividad #CreaLaHistoria de la página SasuSaku Eternal Love
1. 1 La Banca

Recopilación de los "drabbles" posteados en la actividad #CreaLaHistoria

 **#1 La Banca**

Había pasado un breve tiempo desde el nacimiento de Sarada, ella entendía que su marido debía realizar ciertas misiones que le obligaban a estar lejos de su familia, sin embargo aquello no cambiaba su sentir, después de todo aquellas misiones cobrarían factura con la pequeña.

Soltó un suspiro de tal modo que parecería que el suspiro se llevaría su preocupación, se puso de pie con su nena en brazos y partió a casa, de cirta forma aquella banca se había convertido en un lugar muy importante para ella, fue el lugar en donde se le confesó a Sasuke y también el lugar en donde él le había pedido matrimonio.

Al entrar en casa camino hasta la habitación de su hija y se dispuso a dejarla en su cuna, la pequeña había quedado rendida en los brazos de morfeo, Sakura dió la vuelta dispuesta a salir de la habitación, sin embargo oyó un ruido que provenía de la cocina, rápidamente colocó una barrera de protección para su hija y bajo dispuesta a enfrentar a quién fuese que había entrado a su morada, más sin embargo grande fue su sopresa al descubrir que quién había entrado era su esposo.

—Sasuke. — Dijo ella en un tenue susurro.

El mencionado viró a sus espaldas y miro a su mujer.

—Traté de alcanzarte, pero ví que llevabas a Sarada y no quise despertarla. — Explicó el hombre acercándose a su mujer y dándole un ligero toqué en la frente al igual que había hecho cuando inició su viaje de redención.

Ambos salieron de la cocina y se dirigieron a su habitación.

Sabrá Dios que pasaría en medio de esas cuatro paredes. Bueno mientras la nena no se despierte no habrá problema.

Espero que les haya gustado de ser así dejen un comentario.

3


	2. 2 Caminando

Recopilación de los "drabbles" posteados en la actividad #CreaLaHistoria

 **#2 Caminado**

Publicado el Domingo 11de Febrero del 2018.

De las pocas cosas que le gustaba hacer, el dar pequeños paseos era su preferida —después de entrenar, claro esta—, sabia que si tomaba la ruta de siempre era 100% seguro que Ino o alguien más trataría de atorarle, con mala cara bufo y decidió tomar un atajó.

Comenzó a cortar camino entre las pequeñas cerradas y en una de ellas se topo a un gato que le miraba fijamente, Sasuke normalmente mal miraba a los gatos de cierto modo le traían recuerdos algo dolorosos, sin embargo aquel gato no se hizo acreedor a la mirada despectiva del uchiha, pues el simpático animal tenía los ojos verdes.

—Son del mismo tono que los de Sakura. — Sonrió tiernamente ante aquél pensamiento y en una fracción de segundo abrió los ojos tanto como pudo. — ¿Por qué me acorde de Sakura? — Se cuestionó internamente para terminar alejándose de aquel felino, mientras claro seguía jalandose de las orejas por acordarse de su compañera.

Bueno, ya si el joven quiere jalarse otra cosa, ese ya será su problema.

Se acabó!!!

XD debería hacer historias cortas de touken ranbu. 


	3. 3 Lluvia

Recopilación de los "drabbles" posteados en la actividad #CreaLaHistoria

#3 Lluvia

Publicado el 19 de Febrero del 2018

Se había dejado venir —la lluvia—, Sakura cuido que Sasuke no la viera para poder hacer un gesto de fastidió total.

— ¿Por qué tenía que comenzar a llover ahora? — Pensó maldiciendo al cielo con la mirada. —Y precisamente hoy, que por fin y después de tanto tiempo puedo salir a pasear con Sasuke. — Chillo de tal manera que su comentario fue apenas audible para ella misma.

Sintió como la lluvia dejaba de caer en su piel.

—Sakura, vas a enfermarte. — Dijo su marido mientras con una sombrilla la cubría.

Sakura tomo la sombrilla y se acomodo del lado derecho del uchiha, este se sonrojó un poco y comenzó a caminar a lado de su mujer.

Gracias por sus bonitos reviews 


	4. 4 Doncella

Recopilación de los "drabbles" posteados en la actividad #CreaLaHistoria

#4 Doncella

Publicado el 25 de Febrero del 2018.

Los tiempos estaban cambiando en Japón, ahora se avistaban más la gente foránea.

Aquello representaba algo bueno para Japón, pues marcaba el inicio de una nueva era comercial.

—General Sasuke... — La chica había podido acompletar la frase, si su general estuviese, pero no era el caso.

Desde hacía seis meses que su general se marchaba de la tienda a tempranas horas y no lo veían hasta tarde.

Cerca del campamento de ellos —los foráneos— se hallaba un templo, el templo Kurama, mismo que era asistido por doncellas, entre ellas figuraba una jóven de cabellos rosas como el cerezo y de orbes verdes tan hermosos como las pierdas esmeraldas.

Observándola a distancia ya hacía un joven de facciones finas, pero que claramente imponía respeto.

—Oye, Teme. — Le llamo su segundo al mando, logrando que el otro le mirase de reojo. —Es una Miko, y apesar de todo, mucha de la gente de este templo nos ve como apestados. — Dijo lo que era totalmente cierto.

Sasuke soltó una leve risa, su rubio amigo no lo sabía, pero entre él y aquella doncella había algo, algo que no sería detenido por la apatía de otros.

Charan!!!

Cada vez dejo todo más inconcluso :'v


	5. 5 Flores

Recopilación de los "drabbles" posteados en la actividad #CreaLaHistoria

* * *

 **#5 Flores**

Publicado el 13 de Mayo del 2018

— _Sa-sauke._ — Nuevamente era su voz, ¿acaso no podía hablarme sin titubear?

— _Esto…_ — Lo que quieras decir dilo. — _Bueno… hoy es…_ — ¡Dilo! — _Hoy es 23 de Julio._

— _¿Qué con eso?_ — No te como cambio abruptamente su expresión a una algo sorprendida, no era que no supiera que día era, solo que no entendía a qué quería llegar.

— _Pues es tu cumpleaños…_ — Hice un sobre esfuerzo por no mandarla al demonio como solía hacer con Naruto, no quería tener en mente ese hecho, más que una celebración era una carga.

Un año más, después de la masacre de mi clan el 23 de Julio se volvió un día común y corriente… mentira, era uno de los días más pesados para mí.

— _No sabía que darte._ — ¡Ni te atrev- — _¡Toma!_ — Antes de poder reprocharle algo, ella extendía una pequeña maceta con flores azules, estoy 100% seguro de que las compro con Ino. — _Bueno…_ — Regreso la maceta hacia ella, dejándola en frente de su pecho. — _No sabía que darte, la verdad es que hablamos muy poco y casi no sabemos nada de ti, no más de lo que los días en la academia y una que otra misión puede aportar, así que creí que una flor era buena idea._ — Al menos ya había hablado de forma fluida. Sakura soltó una risa nerviosa. — _Que… que tonta soy._ — Deje de ver la maceta y levante la vista hacia su rostro. — _A los chicos no les gustan la flores… perdona… fue una estupidez de mi parte._

— _Está bien._ — Ni yo me entendí en ese momento.

— _¿Qué?_ — ¿Eres sorda?

— _Que no hay problema._ — Extendí mi mano y ella sonrió entregándome la maceta.

 **~0~**

—No todos somos malos cuidando flores.

Soltó un suspiro al finalizar aquella frase para después dejar la maceta en su escritorio y contemplara un poco más, mostrando una tenue sonrisa.

A saber que era lo que le ocasionaba aquella pequeña felicidad, ¿la flor? o ¿la chica que se la dio?

* * *

 **Se acabó!**

 **¿Quedo bonito?**

 **En cuanto al anterior "Doncella" estoy trabajando en el fic, aún no sé si será long o one, pero ando en ello bebés ;)**

 **Y sí, la actividad parece que resucito**


	6. 6 Gesto

Recopilación de los "drabbles" posteados en la actividad #CreaLaHistoria

 **#6 Gesto**

Publicado el 20 de Mayo del 2018

¿Cuanto tiempo habría pasado?

Para ser honestos, Sakura pocas veces había visto a Sasuke sonreír, una de esas veces fue en el nacimiento de Sarada, el hombre no era muy expresivo, pero tampoco era un maldito bloque de hielo.

Hoy era otro día similar a los demás, claro que Sasuke estaba en casa, Sarada entrenando y ella lo veía desde la entrada de la sala.

—A Sarada le hace bien que estés aquí. — Le dijo acercándose a él.

— ¿Es la única? — Dijo en un tono burlón.

— ¿Ah? — Se sorprendió al oír ese tono, usualmente él no bromeaba, era bastante raro, de hecho era la primera vez que lo hacia, al menos que ella recordará.

Sakura soltó una leve risa. — ¿Estas diciendo que me extrañaste? — Dijo tomando el rostro de su esposo en sus manos y apretando levemente.

—N-n-no me interrumpas, e-e-estoy leyendo. — Dijo sonrojado y tratando de mirar a otra parte.

Sakura por su parte seguía encantada por las reacciones de su marido.

—Yo también... — Se acercó al oído de él. —Te amo. — Dijo sonrojada y separándose de él.

Sasuke no dijo nada y se limitó a juntar su frente con la de ella.

Sin lugar a dudas un lindo gesto.

 **Se acabo!!!**

 **hay me entere apenitas pero creo que todavía entra alv!!!**

 **esperen el fic "Doncella".**

 **pero para hacerles grata la espera lean " La Vida En La Ciudadela" :3**


	7. 7 Recuerdos

Recopilación de los "drabbles" posteados en la actividad #CreaLaHistoria

 **#7 Recuerdos**

Publicado el 17 de Julio del 2018

Era bien sabido que el tiempo no perdonaba a nadie y Sasuke Uchiha no era la excepción, la nieve había cubierto todo con una suave y helada manta blanca.

— _Será mejor que busque una posada._ — Pensó al ver el sendero blanco.

Apresuró más el paso, si seguía con el ritmo que llevaba no llegaría al próximo pueblo antes del anochecer.

Había avanzado más de lo que él hubiese creído hasta que se detuvo en un pequeño estanque, mismo que le recordó al que solía asistir para aprender la técnica de la bola de fuego.

—Se parece bastante. — Susurró mientras contemplaba la calma del agua, agua que poco a poco comenzaba a verse escarchada.

Inconscientemente sonrió, la nieve y el agua le habían traído otro recuerdo, aquella misión para rescatar a la "actriz berrinchudita".

—Y pensar que era una princesa cuyo sueño era ser actriz. — Soltó una pequeña risa nasal. Aunque bien sabía que los recuerdos más fuertes eran de "ese par".

—Será mejor que me de prisa. — Dijo partiendo de aquel estanque para por fin entrar al pueblo que estaba cruzando aquel lugar.

 **Jesús de Nazareth, no me había enterado hasta hoy :'(**

 **Pero veo que nadie lo vio o mejor dicho nadie participo asi que esperp que la actividad no muera.**

 **Esto me motiva.**


	8. Inyección

**Después de mil años!**

 **RomiRitz** **se dignó a regresar esta actividad :v ok, no, la chica tiene vida más allá del grupo y la página.**

 **Pero bueno, esto corresponde a la actividad #CreaLaHistoria de la página Sasusaku Eternal Love :D**

 **Publicado el 9 de Marzo del 2019.**

 **~Inyección~**

Encamado, con suero vía intravenosa, un collarín que le imposibilitaba mover la cabeza y un sin fin de vendajes, ese era el lamentable estado en el que había quedado Sasuke Uchiha, después de haberle jugado al todo poderoso con un Bijū.

—Que los Bijūs ayudarán a Naruto, no significa que te la iban a dejar fácil. — Más que un comentario o reclamo, aquello era una burla.

—No estoy de humor. — Refunfuñó el Uchiha.

—Nunca lo estás, y no es novedad. — Volvió a burlarse.

Sasuke hizo un leve puchero, normalmente le habría contestado de mala manera, pero no le apetecía, no le agradaba la idea de que la pelirosa pusiera una cara triste o que le dejase, aunque no lo admitiese, le gustaba la compañía de la chica y más aún la forma en la que le trataba, seguía enamorada de él y eso lo sabía, pero ya no se callaba cada que este le hablaba feo, ahora le contestaba y hasta se mofaba de ello y eso... eso le agradaba.

—Sakura…

—Dime.

— ¿Cuándo van a darme de alta?

Le gustaba el trato de la chica, pero ya dos semanas en ese estado le estaban empezando a fastidiar la existencia y ni qué decir del trasero y la espalda.

—Aún tienes algunas inflamaciones, y conociéndote, seguro vas por más, así que hasta que no estés al cien, no te irás de aquí. — Explicó la chica, preparando una inyección.

—Eso... ¿para qué es?

— ¿El gran Sasuke Uchiha tiene miedo? — Cuestionó burlona.

—Muy graciosa.

—Tranquilo, es para acelerar el proceso de desinflamación. — Se acercó al paciente con la aguja al aire, expulsando un poco del líquido. —Tranquilo... te aseguro que es más doloroso el golpe de un Bijū, que una inyeccioncita. — Lo último lo susurro muy de cerca al rostro del pelinegro.

 **Yo no sé ustedes, pero quiero mis votos :v**


	9. 9 Viaje

**Recopilación de los "drabbles" posteados en la actividad #CreaLaHistoria**  
 **Publicado el 20 de Marzo del 2019**

* * *

 **~Viaje~**

Había pasado ya largo tiempo desde que él había comenzado su viaje de redención, durante aquel tiempo muchas cosas habían ocurrido en konoha, entre ellas la boda de Naruto y Hinata, y hasta ese momento no se tenían muchas noticias de él, si bien, había uno que otro rumor sobre él en algunos pueblos, pero de aquello no pasaban.

Curiosamente fue en la boda del rubio, cuando la pelirosa recibió una nota de él, aquel día no sólo era la boda de Naruto, sino que también era el cumpleaños de Sakura, cosa que pasó desapercibida por medio mundo, cosa que ella no tomó a mal, pues entendía que aquel día era especial para sus amigos, e incluso ella llegó a olvidarlo hasta que un halcón se posó frente a ella con una nota en la pata.

En un principio había creído que el halcón se había desubicado o algo, hasta que aquel ave se acercó a ella, dejando el en claro que aquella nota era para su persona.

Se trataba de una felicitación por su cumpleaños, "Felicidades", no había más, pero era suficiente para ella.

Y entre tanto y tanto siguió recibiendo notas, hasta que llegó una en la que le invitaba a ir con él, no se lo pensó y fue a encontrarse con él.

Ahora, el viento helado golpea con suavidad su rostro mientras esperaba a que su compañero llegase.

—Sakura.

La chica no pudo evitar voltear con una sonrisa en el rostro, aquella "aventura" en compañía del Uchiha se le hacía lo mejor del mundo.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado de ser así dejen un comentario.  
:3**

 **No recoraba esta parte, pero si la publique en Ao3, así que bueno... una disculpa**


End file.
